Happy New Year, Reid Style
by REIDFANATIC
Summary: One Shot While doing a favor for a friend on New Year's Eve, Reid gets more than he bargained for.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: Hi folks, just a little fluff to welcome in the new year. Happy New Year to everyone in fanfiction land.

-------------------------

Reid looked out the front picture window at the heavily falling snow. He

had gone out earlier and shoveled for about an hour but all that appeared

to be for naught now. He suddenly longed for his apartment. He didn't

know why he had agreed to house sit for Morgan while he was in Chicago

with his family for the holidays. His friend had begged him. "Come on

man, someone's got to look after Clooney. My neighbor that usually takes

care of him when we're on cases is away in Arkansas for the holidays. I

hate putting him in a kennel. I know you two didn't have the greatest

beginning but the Reid effect seems to have disappeared and he loves you now

and, if you would admit it to yourself, you love him too." Reid patted the head

of the dog that had come to sit beside him as he looked out the window.

The television had reported a record snowfall for the holiday season in

Virginia. What was going on with the weather? It had even snowed in his

hometown of Las Vegas. He smirked at the thought of all the people who'd

come there with thoughts of relaxing beside the pool. They'd been in for a

shock. He supposed he'd be out in the morning shoveling again. Happy New

Year! Oh well, he thought, it wasn't much different from his usual New Year's

celebrations. He usually sat in his living room and watched the ball drop in

Times Square. Tonight he'd sit in Morgan's living room and watch the ball

drop. I guess I should be happy, he figured, at least this year I'm not alone.

He scratched the dog behind his right ear and Clooney leaned in to Reid's

side.

Garcia and Kevin were spending New Year's Eve together he'd found out

when the team had been discussing their holiday plans. Morgan, of course,

was with his mom and sisters. JJ and Will were looking forward to their

first New Year with little Henry and Hotch, although disappointed not to have

seen Jack over Christmas, did have him for New Years and, to hear Hotch tell

it, the child was excited at the prospect of wearing a funny hat and blowing

noise makers but especially about being able to stay up until midnight like

an adult. What he wouldn't give to see Hotch like that. Emily was celebrating

with friends in Baltimore and Rossi had still been considering which of the many

invitations he'd received, to accept. Well, Reid considered, at least he didn't have

that problem.

"I guess it's just you and me bud," he said as he patted the dog's head again

while music from a popular rock band blasted from the television set. Reid

had thought if he made it loud in the house he wouldn't seem so alone. Who

am I kidding, he thought. He stood and went to the cupboard in the kitchen

and came back with a bag of chips, a beer and a box of doggie biscuits. "We

might as well celebrate in style, huh boy?" he said to the dog as Clooney

practically inhaled the doggie biscuit Reid had handed him, all the while

wagging his tail. Reid took a sip of the beer and watched the band on the TV

screen. They weren't bad he told himself as he took another sip.

He glanced at the clock. It was at little over an hour until the ball dropped.

He supposed he could read. He was sure Morgan must have something

around here worth reading. He opened a credenza and found some books,

most of which he'd read, but at last he happened upon a Dean Koontz which

he hadn't read yet. He settled on the couch with his chips, his book, his second

bottle of beer and Clooney who was happily chomping on yet another doggie

biscuit. Oh well, it was New Year's Eve. A little overindulgence was expected

wasn't it?

He was on the second last chapter when suddenly the music stopped. Not only

had the music stopped, the TV and all the lights had gone off as well. "Oh

great, now the power's out. I get to welcome in the new year in the dark,"

Reid said sarcastically, only to hear Clooney whine beside him. "I don't

suppose you know where Morgan keeps his flashlight?" he asked the dog who

tilted his head, although Reid couldn't see it, and chuffed loudly in response.

"I thought so," Reid replied. "Okay, I'm in the dark, no need to panic. The

power's only out for a few minutes because of the storm." He sat for more

than a few minutes and decided the power was not coming on again quickly

so he'd have to take some action. He knew Morgan had a flashlight because

he'd used it the other day to check out all the wiring when Reid had helped

him install his surround sound upstairs. He'd put it on that huge ottoman that

served as a coffee table and he hadn't seen him put it away. Possibly it was

still up there. He stood and headed in the direction of the stairs when his shin

hit the sharp edge of the glass coffee table. "Ouch," he screamed as he hopped

around on one foot, "shit!"

Reid eventually felt his way around the room to the stairway and started up

the first seven steps to the landing, then turned to go up the last seven steps,

forgetting there was a step up to the next landing, tripping and falling flat on

his face. "That went well," he said as Clooney came over to him whining and

licking his face. "I'm okay boy," he assured the dog as he got to his feet and

climbed the last seven steps.

He made his way to the ottoman and felt around for the flashlight but the

ottoman was now empty. Okay, he thought, he'd head for the kitchen. It

might be in one of the drawers. He descended the stairs more carefully,

remembering the step at the landing this time. If he couldn't find a flashlight,

he was sure Morgan had some candles. Morgan had told him once that chicks

dig candlelight and if chicks dig it then you can bet Morgan would have it,

Reid thought as he felt his way along. Oh my God, he thought, I'm starting to

think like Morgan. I never call women chicks. He was half way to the kitchen

when his cell phone rang. He opened it, looked at the call display which

suddenly seemed to light up the room, why didn't you think of that before

moron, he thought, and smiled. "Hi Austin," he said.

"Hi, how are you doing," she yelled over loud music in the background.

"I'm good. I'm house sitting for Morgan. What about you? You're partying?"

"Sort of, some friends dragged me to this thing."

"Then what are you doing on the phone with me?" he asked, although he was

very happy to hear her voice. The room suddenly didn't seem so dark. "Aren't

supposed to be finding somebody to kiss, it's almost midnight."

"That's the general idea but the guy I'd like to kiss is stuck house sitting for a

friend in Virginia so this is my best alternative." Reid's lips curved into a

huge smile. "So, uh, have you got that card?" she asked.

"Y…yeah," Reid said, confused. He opened his wallet and took it out. Even

in the dark, he knew right where to find it.

"Well pucker up and put those lips to your lips," Austin instructed.

Reid could see the lips on the back of his business card in the light from the

cell phone. "This is ridiculous," he squeaked. "Are you drunk?"

"Not a drop so humor me," Austin yelled into the phone as the noise of the crowd

counting down in the background was getting louder.

"Okay," Reid said as he put the lipstick print of Austin's lips to his own.

Over the phone he heard the sound of a long loud smooch and suddenly the

lights came back on. The ball had dropped and strains of Aulde Lang Syne

could be heard from Morgan's TV and Austin's party. He heard a loud noise

maker blow in his ear.

"Happy New Year magic man," he heard Austin say in his ear.

"Happy New Year Austin," Reid replied, surprised that tears had come to his

eyes. Austin could have rung in the new year with any of her friends but

she'd chosen to phone him. Clooney chose that moment to come and slobber

his wet tongue across Reid's face. "Happy New Year Clooney, just between

you and me," he whispered, "I think it's going to be a good one."


End file.
